


the next airbender: rise of the 5th element

by Shi_no_gog



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_no_gog/pseuds/Shi_no_gog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh shit!Its sparky sparky boom man!!ages after kora had died the world went silent, the spirit world sent iroh, their greatest and favorite human, to the physical world to warn them of their wrongful ways, their machinery was destroying nature and killing spirits, they reverted back to steam powered ships and good ol arrow dynamic gliders and ostrich horses for transportation, the new avatar, the earth bender kamimori great grandson of tof befong, must now protect the world from the 5th element, boom bending, able to give the user the ability to blow stuff up at will, can he stop them before the fire nation destroys itself?can he protect the air nomads?will he find grandpaku?will this guy ever get a girlfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the next airbender: rise of the 5th element

Little kamimori is now turning 15. He walks into his house to see the white lotus standing in the living room, with curiosity in his eyes he speaks: "mom, why is the lotus here?"

"They are here to test you"

"Test me for what?"

"Young man, please show us a little bending"

"Uh....okay..". With a flick of a finger a pebble comes flying in and hits the triangle by the door.

"Now, try to bend the water"

"I can't"

"You don't know you can't unless you try". He lifts up both hands. Moves them around a bit, nothing happened. He trys again, but something clicked, his sight went foggy and the sound of a thousand arms moving in the same direction rang in his ears, and the water shoots up like an explosion.


End file.
